


Everything About You

by hazukinagisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukinagisa/pseuds/hazukinagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a Negative Nancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is just cheese. Upon cheese. Upon cheese. 
> 
> I was just suddenly in the mood to write some fluffy fluff. ;~; 
> 
> This is Liam being a Negative Nancy, Debby Downer. 
> 
> Niall is like. OH HELL NAW, and stuff. 
> 
>  
> 
> **ALSO, ALSO, I didn't read this over. I just wrote it real quick, and was like DONE.**
> 
>  
> 
> **ALSO ALSO ALSO. Sorry if there's too much repeated, I tried to figure out a way to fix that.**

"Niall, get off me!" 

"Not unless you eat something!"

"If you get off me, I might-" Liam started, cut off by food being shoved into his mouth. 

Niall held his hand over his mouth, not letting his wrists go. He was sitting on him, holding his arms above his head, making sure he was unable to push him away. "Now, chew."  
Muffled by his mouth being full, he tried muttering something, which sounded like a protest to Niall. "Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't quite understand you. Maybe if you swallowed your food, you'd be able to talk."  
Slowly, Liam chewed his food. "Open your mouth." Niall told him, watching him carefully.

"That's not fair." 

"It's also not polite to talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry.." He swallowed, opening his mouth, to show that he did as told. 

"Good boy." Niall ruffled his hair, smiling. 

"Happy?"

"Yes, yes I am." 

"And are you going to get off me?"

"Oh, right." Niall shrugged, climbing off of his friend. He really doesn't see how he can be so negative, or even look at food like it's the enemy or something.  
Practically everything Liam hated about himself, Niall adored. Jokingly, a few times, Liam would makes jokes. Insult himself in the most unserious manner, and Niall wouldn't even think anything of it. But now he knows how serious Liam takes it. 

He's insecure, and he would do anything to change himself. Wear himself out at the gym. Avoid eating. He feels like he's constantly reminded of how at the bottom he is. Below everything. Like he can't even compare with anyone else. "I just want to tell you, how stupid you're being."

Liam smiled, chuckling lightly, "That really makes me feel great about myself."

"You, yourself, are not stupid. All you do is think the wrong things." He sighed, shaking his head. "You just don't understand. You're not as horrible as you think."

"Yes, I am.." He muttered, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"You're great, okay?" Niall told him softly, leaning over to him, to put a hand on his shoulder. 

A smile lifted on Liam's face, and he laughed, poking the boy in the stomach playfully. "Really, now? Just 'great'? I see how this is." He pushed Niall down, and climbed on top of him. "Think of this as payback for holding me down and shoving food in my mouth, okay?" 

Before Niall even had the chance to respond, Liam attacked him, under his arms, tickling him. "N-No! I n-need to- Stop it!" He managed out, not able to form a correct sentence. "P-Please!"

"Hm.. How about.. How about no?"

"H-How about yes?" Niall laughed out, starting to squirm. 

"You don't like this, Niall?" 

"N-Not when I c-can't breathe!" For a short moment, Liam calmed his tickling, so Niall could catch his breath. Then, he went back in full force.  
Niall giggled, shifting from left to right, trying in his best effort to push Liam away. "Just. Stop." He breathed, succeeding in turning over. He shoved his face into the arm of the couch that they were sitting on, and pushed his hand into Liam's face. 

After deciding he has had enough, Liam smiled, taking his hand. "Fine, I'll give you a break." He said, leaning on him. Nuzzling his face into Niall's neck. Pressing a few small kisses on his skin. 

Feeling a chill go through his spine, Niall's face heated up. "Excuse me? What are you doing?" 

"Nothing?" Them being close to each other all the time is completely normal. It's casual. There's nothing wrong in it, and Niall is used to how touchy his friend can be at times. So what was so different about it right now? "Did I do something?" Liam muttered, resting his forehead against Niall's. 

Sometimes, Niall would find himself being cautious around him. As in, trying to be careful not to say the wrong thing, because anything could easily offend Liam.  
And if Liam would at all be overly clingy one day, Niall wouldn't push him away. He would leave him be, and let him do whatever. Hang off him. Hold his hand, or sit on him. Even if he did have a place to sit, he wanted to be close to him. What he wanted, was to feel wanted. And Niall could tell.

"Not at all, you're fine." 

"Okay, good." He mumbled, moving around, trying to get comfortable. He scooted a little, so that Niall would have to move, and he left himself fall in between the couch, with his legs hanging over Niall's hips.  
He knew the position was a little awkward, and probably not the most comfortable. But as long as Liam felt right, Niall was okay with it. "Your hair is like, perfect." He chuckled, twirling his finger around a few blond strands.

"Not really." 

"Yes, really." He smiled, running his fingers through his hair a few more times. "You, all together, are perfect." He said lightly.

"I'm not perfect, Liam." Niall sighed, taking his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

"You are. I'm not.." 

Niall smiled comfortingly at him, "You think you have so many flaws, but.. Those flaws are what makes you perfect." 

Liam couldn't contain the smile that creeped it's way onto his lips. He blushed, trying not to sound too flattered. He thought cracking a joke would cover things. "Really, but.. I mean. Look at this." He said, lifting his shirt, exposing his stomach. He poked himself, looking at Niall. "You call that tummy perfect? I'm like, chubby. C'mon, Niall-"

"Oh, hush up. You're going to insult yourself at a time like this?" Niall rolled his eyes, "Even after being complimented.. And you're not even fat!" 

Liam nodded, "Okay.. Sorry." Is all he said. He didn't want to push it any further. Liam always tried hiding his negativity. He knows how people find insecure people to be such a.. Turn off, in a way. He didn't want his complaining to annoy Niall, or make him dislike him in any way. But that, that would be impossible. 

"Oh, and Liam?" 

"Yes?" 

Niall smiled, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck, pulling him down to him, to where they were at eye-level. "You know how I said you're 'great'?"

"Yes..?" 

"Well, you're not." Liam's smile faded a little into a frown, until Niall continued on. "You're amazing."


End file.
